


Fast in your car

by daddyquest



Category: Jigsaw (2017), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Choking, Cigarettes, Cop Fetish, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Driving, F/M, Fingering, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Panties, Rough Sex, Slight Choking, Spanking, blowjob, soft choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest
Summary: Detective Halloran blackmails you into sleeping with him, but you think he's so hot you would've done it for free. He fucks you in his car.





	Fast in your car

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Detective Halloran is hot. I'm still bummed that he was never given a first name in canon. Anyway, Callum Keith Rennie is bae.

"Get in the car, sweetheart," Halloran commanded, his eyes traced the curves of your body, down down down, before slowly making their way back up to meet your face.  He took his time, uncaring about you noticing him checking you out.

"Am I under arrest?" you say. There was something sexy about the Detective. You couldn't stand people who were full of themselves, however, this man's arrogance was driving the sexual tension to the edge of a cliff and if he didn't slow down the car would soon go flying off.

"You wanna be?" He smirked.

"Not particularly," you said, your hands behind your back rocking back and forth on your tiptoes. You had been unofficially apprehended by the Detective for public intoxication plus looking like a person of interest in a case he was working on. He threatened that if you failed to comply and come with him for questioning he would drop you at the nearest jail.

The man was your type to a tee. His grey hair, sharp jaw, and piercing eyes made the man look like the definition of a silver fox - and damn were you weak for men like him. Especially men in power, your authority kink was banging at the door, you were trying to ignore it, and if he looked at you like that again you would no longer be able to resist. Your intoxication was aiding your struggle.

"Just get in the fucking car," he said, not harshly but with a smile and a stare that made you afraid to disobey him.

"Yes, Sir," you obeyed, opening the passenger door of his beautiful red sports car. You wondered how a Detective could afford a car as nice as this and your question was answered when you noticed a gambling chip on the floor near your high-heeled feet. 

He settled into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Comply and I won't drop you in a cell for the evening," he said, putting the car into gear. "Do you understand?"

You silently nodded. He backed up out of his parallel park and sped off down the street.

You had a feeling that complicity wasn't going to come in the form of questioning. You bit your lower lip.

\--

"What's your name, baby?" Halloran said, fiddling with the radio before landing on a hard rock station.

"Y/n," you say, blushing.

"Well, y/n," he said looking you up and down again, one hand on the wheel but still fully attentive to the road. "What are you willing to do not to go to jail tonight, sweetheart?"

"Anything," you say, pressing your back up against the seat of the car and spreading your legs wider, causing the hem of your skirt to rise.

 He chuckled, staring down at your bare legs before back to the road. "I hit the jackpot with you, didn't I?"

You leaned over and began unzipping Halloran's slacks.

"Eager little thing, aren't ya?" He sighed, lifting his hips so you could tug the fabric down to free his cock. You spit on your hand and wrapped it around his half-hard dick and began slowly pumping. You looked up at him gauging his reaction as you did so.

"You like that, Daddy?" you squeaked.

Halloran's eyes flickered down to you and back to the road. "Fuck yeah, princess." He combed his fingers through your hair and, his digits spread across your scalp and tugged back. "Put those pretty lips to work."

"But you'll wreck the car," you giggled.

"No, I won't," he assured you, pressing on the back of your head bringing you closer to his pre-cum dripping head. "I do this all the time with pretty little whores like you."

You groaned internally, you had a slight kink for being degraded and called such filthy names. You allowed him to push your head down until your lips were wrapped around Halloran's thick cockhead. You bobbed your head down a few inches again and again, your tongue pressed against the side and your hand twisting around the base as his hips began pressing up to meet your movements.

"That's it," Halloran sighed, his voice shaky. "There's a good girl." His hand massaged your scalp and tugged on your hair every now and then. "Fuck."

You were bent over into his seat with your knees almost touching your chest and your skirt hiked all the way up so that your panties were showing. Halloran let go of your head and reached behind you to run his fingers over your puffy lips over the damp cotton and began rubbing two digits there softly, one hand still on the wheel as he did.

"Just what Daddy likes," Halloran said. "A girl who gets wet just by sucking cock."

You hummed around his cock filling your mouth and pressed your hips back against his digits hoping he would touch you deeper.

He chuckled watching your movements. "That's what you want, huh?" He tugged your panties to the side and easily sank his middle finger deep into your soaked pussy. You moan, mouth full and pulled back to let out a whimper before leaning back down to pepper kisses down his shaft.

The car ride became bumpy and you figured you had gone off the road.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" you asked.

"Shh," Halloran said. "Stay down and keep that mouth busy."

The bumpy terrain the wheels were going over suggested he had turned into the woods. You normally were paranoid and on high alert, but your instincts told you to trust this man. Maybe it was because the man was a detective, maybe it was because you were a little drunk, or maybe you were so horny it was clouding your judgement. You said a silent prayer that you wouldn't be murdered and continued sucking on him.

Another of his fingers had joined his middle inside of you and began pumping in and out quickly, the obscene wet squelching sound was so hot and loud you could hear it over the music. "Music to my fucking ears," Halloran said with a chuckle. You whined around him.

The car came to a stop.

"Sit up," he commanded. You allowed his cock to fall from your mouth and his fingers slipped out of you.

"Where are we?" you squeaked. You looked out the window and saw that you were in a clearing surrounded by trees; there were no light except for the headlights of the car and the dash inside.

"That's not your concern, baby girl," Halloran said moving his seat back and gripping your arm and yanking you until you were straddling his lap in his seat.

The car was bigger on the inside than it looked and the fit was perfect.

He slid your skirt up so it was above your legs, freeing the bottom half of your body except for your thong. He yanked you forward causing your back to arch and lay a hard slap against your ass. You whimpered. He immediately placed two fingers against your panty-clad pussy again and felt you throbbing. "I figured as much," he chuckled. "Knew you'd like that. Whores like you usually do."

You bent down so your face was in his neck. He spanked you again causing you to jolt and whimper. "Daddy," you whined, undulating your hips and grinding against his cock.

"One of those kinky types," he said with a smirk, "fuckin' knew it. You like a little pain, hmm?" He slapped you again.

"Fuck me," you sighed.

"Get in the back seat," he commanded.

You climbed into the back and waited for him to join you; he grabbed something you couldn't see out of the glove compartment before shedding his pants and briefs completely and climbing to the back.

"Hands and knees," he said. You got into position. He draped himself over you and you saw what he had - a pair of handcuffs. He cuffed your hands on either side of the safety bar holding you in place before hiking your skirt up again and spreading your legs. You held your breath not knowing what was coming next.

You felt his tongue against you over the fabric of your panties, dipping in and out and rubbing large circles, your juices and his spit making you wetter than ever. "If it acts like a slut, tastes like a slut..." he chuckled before going back to work between your legs licking you open and holding your legs in a stance so you couldn't move or get away from the pleasure.

You whined loudly, trying to press back against his face but being unable to move too far from where you were shackled.

"Normally I would tell you to be shut up," he said. "But we're in the middle of fucking nowhere so you go ahead and be as loud as you want. Let Daddy hear how good he's making you feel," he laughed.

You gasped when you felt him tug your thong to the side again and his cockhead finally touched your mound. "Stay right there," he circled your clit with the head and you let out a guttural moan. "Desperate, aren't ya?" He smiled.

The movement stopped and you heard him rustling in the seat cushion crack and before you smelled the smoke. He had lit a cigarette.

You felt both of his hands on your hips pulling you back. "Wider," he directed. You could hear the cigarette being held between his lips while he spoke. You obeyed, arched your back and made your legs go as wide as possible without slipping off the car seat.

"Good girl," he said, taking his cigarette out and rolling the window down to flick the butt outside. You could feel the cold air on your back as he pressed his cock into your pussy stretching you open.

 You held your breath, waiting for it to come; he gripped your hips and slammed into you. You rocked forward and whined. He withdrew his hips and pounding into you again causing you to tighten and throb. He reached around and wrapped his hand around your throat, squeezing with the perfect amount of pressure before moving his hips quickly fucking into you.

"Yeah?" He whispered in your ear, the hot ember of his cigarette falling onto your shoulder, not hurting you but stinging a little, adding to the intensity of the fuck. "You like being used?"

You nodded, he squeezed your throat a little tighter.

"Who owns you?" he flicked his cigarette onto his car floor before putting it back in his mouth. "Tell me," He demanded.

"You, Daddy," you whimpered as he rolled his hips in horizontal circles with each thrust.

"That's a good girl," he grunted. He let go of your throat and straightened up, gripping your hips again and began pounding harder than before causing your skin to slap loudly over the music driving your forward into the car door making you softly bump your head against the leather, you could feel your orgasm building.

Your eyes slammed closed and you shook through your climax. He didn't let up as you came, even reaching around and rubbing your clit through it all causing you to try to escape his touch from the over-stimulation, you gasped and panted and whined but he didn't let up until he was cumming too, filling you up from behind.

\--

He drove you home afterward. Before you got out of the car he gripped your thigh and your face forcing you to look at him. "You answer the phone whenever I call you, is that understood?"

"Yes," you nodded.

"If you don't, there will be hell to pay."

"Okay," your voice was meek.  

"Go," he said. "Get out of my car."

He let you go and you moved to open the door.

"Text me when you get upstairs so I know you got there safely," he said.

"Yes, Daddy."


End file.
